sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura CC: Updates
Here, you may find any full announcements pertaining to this Wikia. If you have questions, please make a post on the talk page. Any times (if applicable) mentioned on this page are in terms of GMT -10:00 (despite what my signature thing says). Direct Link to Other Wikias Good news guys, now you don't have to type a full link when you want to reference stuff from the Yugioh Wikia. To use this template, type ygo|whatever (whatever typed without the _ ) and it will auto link it for you (Make sure you use double curly brackets). This only works for the Yugioh Wikia right now; cannot work for other places. EXAMPLE: ygo|Life Stream Dragon, yields Xyz Monsters Added (4/22/2011) Xyz Monsters are now on the CardTable2 template. So go ahead and post all those Exceeds you've been holding back. (Oh and BTW, we're keeping the term, "Exceed", instead of using "Xyz" because it might be harder for people to pronounce the latter). VERSION 2: We're using the "Xyz" term to conform with the TCG naming for them. Although this is present only on the main template; the special one still exists Card Pages I recently updated the CardTable2 template to show Ruby text in addition to Japanese names in complete kana. So don't worry if you don't see the Japanese name under the English ones for some pages. I am editing them. Although you're free to help if that's what you'd like. (Keep in mind this is only for the CardTable2 template; the other ones are okay) EDIT: We have two CardTable2 templates: one that has furigana enabled and the other is the plain one. (To use the furigana one, look for CardTable2A) New Character Template CharacterTemplateR is now ready to go. (Basically, it's the same as the old one but with a border around it). I'll add the coding for it later on. Genryu and Pendulums (3/30/2014) To adhere to the new stuff that Arc-V is bringing us, I have updated the CardTable2A template with the new Type. As for Pendulums, since I cannot adapt them to the current template without problems (the Pendulum scale section will show up on non-Pendulums), I have made a newer template marked CardTable2A-Pendulum. It is exactly the same as the pre-Arc V one with the exception of the Pendulum type and other things added. (On this Wikia, we shall mark them with a GOLDEN color) For a sample, check this. 2018/1/10 New logo and Wikia background As you can see, I have modified the background from the original ZPD themed one to that of the background used by the "Flash Flyer" archetype for the most part. I promised that I would change it. The logo was also changed to something I made in GIMP, and only with that. Why? Rationale behind this is quite simple; I would like to distance this Wikia from the actual YCM site as much as possible due to the current climate at times overall. While I do enforce standards in Custom Cards as the current moderator (at the time of writing, for I am thinking over my priorities at this time) and members behave in there, I cannot do anything about overall complaints and the atmosphere thereof. In essence, I just don't feel that I can associate this Wikia with it anymore; at least not in its current form. Like the logo says, we forge our own paths. I unfortunately cannot change the name of this Wikia, but again. we've no affiliation to YCM nor the other Wikia. Hmm, I suspect that some of their users stray from the site for the same reason and from my years on the job, I cannot blame them. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2018/3/23 Updated card templates While parts of these have been in effect before this update, I feel it is of note to let you know what has been changed. *CardTable2A is fully updated to run Link Monsters with everything else. You no longer need to use 2C for Links (though either one is fine). The latter may be used for sandboxing and eventual correction of the color. *Link Arrows are now present; similar to how the Yugioh Wikia does it. Please note that you must use the compass notation on this Wikia when you type in the fields or else they will not render. I can make a side template for custom summon mechanics and stuff later by request. Float your pitches to me and I can make another table that works for it. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 00:09, March 23, 2018 (HST) 2018/7/5 Updated card templates 2 Fixed the text boxes for effects so they aren't squished and I guess they don't force the other fields to be smaller for whatever reason. As for the templates leaving space in the picture for Non-Effect Monsters and all, it's inside the table coding so unless you write some text beyond the material requirements, yeah. Original version doesn't have this problem though. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2018/11/6 Updates There were some things added in this update, albeit a few sooner than others. *Addition of Galaxy, Duty and other custom summon methods to CardTable (it, along with CardTable2 and 2A should be functionally similar, barring the default pics) *New logo *Wikia is now known as "Sakura CC Wikia" Quite frankly, I am changing the name as a result of wishing to sever ties with YCM at this point due to its toxicity and irreconcilible differences between me and some "colleagues"; also to diverge its path from the original YCM Wikia, though this still serves the exact same purpose as it always has. With the new mantra, yeah, I'm really not going to crack down on design too much, barring the blatantly obvious bad ones. You and I have different designs and I don't feel that it is right for me to impose my ideals on you. Same goes for other members; you can probably suggest changes on talk page or whatnot, but it really is your decision. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2018/11/8 Name change I just sent a name / URL change to Fandom, which has been granted not too long after I've sent it. Thank you Fandom. We are now officially Sakura CC Wiki. Yes, it has my name on it, but I did found the place and really, I intend for it to be a fun place to stay. To quote Lazarus's poem on the Statue of Liberty, And officially I have severed all ties to YCM in the form of naming. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/1/13 Update stuff A few major updates. * Talk pages replaced with comments, which should make it easier to comment suggestions if needed. * Modification of the Set/Deck info templates to incorporate the Previous/Next thing (makes it easier to use Visual editing without specific code) 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/1/21 Updates More things that got updated. *CardTable has been retrofitted (after some massive tinkering and swearing at Wikia to stop doing things) to support Galaxy and Duty Levels/Ranks respectively. (CS still exists for the latter if needed and there exists no need to go retroactively edit your pages to this template.) **Do not use CardTable2A because that one isn't being updated for custom mechanics. *Linkmap template is enabled for everything so it shouldn't matter what order you use for Link markers. It should render the markers the way they would appear on actual card. **I am aware that the cardinal arrows (N, W, E, S) are a bit smaller, but I will repair that later. **Please remember to use compass directions on this Wikia, otherwise the template does not work. And yes, I'm going to be enforcing that rule on custom mechanics. If you got them, make sure you tell me the specs and all so I can modify the template for you. Either use my talk page if you don't have Discord or use it if you want to go on. While this isn't a real update, just expect this Wikia to go to the Fandom name later. We won't be wikia.org because not politics and other stuff. Anyway...please let me know if there are any concerns or whatnot. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/3/22 Updates *CardTable updated for Mega Monsters, however they only render the coloration described for the XY combination; not necessarily for X or Y. Also no decals like described, but that's just something we'll have to live with. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/5/7 Updates *Rulebook has been updated under the page, however it's the same content that appears under the other page, albeit with minor updates. **As before, please message me if there are any questions/concerns you have with anything written there. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/7/21 Updated the card table for Skill Cards After a bit of testing with CardTable2A (reminder that this one is generally mine), I have modified CardTable to render Skill Cards too. (2A and the standard one are exactly the same, barring the default images). However, please be mindful that you need to use the following fields. |type_skill = |type2_skill = |type3_skill = |attribute = Skill |loreact = Don't use the standard Type thing like you would do for monsters, though if you wish to port this from CardTableSkill, just add the Attribute field and _skill to the end of the Type things. Obviously, change the template to CardTable. (Due to how these templates work for rendering colors, you have to add the Attribute field, even though they don't have Attributes.) You are still welcome to use CardTableSkill for rendering Skills "properly'. If there exists any problems with it rendering and whatnot, please let me know. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/10/31 CardTable updates Aside from recalibrating the CardTable template to render Mega Monsters and other things properly (formatted the same way as Extra Deck Pendulums, but for Megas), that's about it for major stuff related to functionality. Please do not ask about why the colors are off; reasons for that are the available templates (or how ours are set up) do not permit setting up in that specific style listed on the pages or I don't possess enough CSS knowledge to work it in. Outside of this, the only other update is really the rulebook for cleaning up and some other things that need to be mentioned. Please make sure you keep checking the rules regularly to see if anything has been changed. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/11/5 VIRUS Attribute added To be honest, it was already here but only for manga-exclusive stuff that never got past Battle City. Now it exists for monster cards. Type "Virus" in the Attribute field like you would for any other monster. Please be warned that this only exists on CardTable (and 2A); any of the other templates here do not have this. Example card may be found here. A reminder that you may also make up your own Attributes and stuff, but make sure you tell me what they are so I can code them into the template (well, add them to render). You are still responsible for making the pages regarding them, though making the Attribute logos aren't required (however it would be helpful because only you know what it should look like). Those of you who want to make Virus Spell/Traps (and I do not mean the archetype/series of them), that option currently doesn't exist (anymore). If there is interest for them (for whatever reason), speak up and I can go rig up one of the other templates for your needs. As usual, ask me if you got any questions regarding anything. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2020/2/3 Updates and stuff I really need to be on the ball about this instead of waiting... Anyway, a list of updates that have been made to this Wikia since November. *Updates to the card templates. (Again, please use CardTable unless itʻs absolutely necessary to use 2A) **Again, they are functionally similar except that CardTable will have custom mechanics and stuff, whereas 2A will not have them. *Moving cards to the CardTable template as to categorize them correctly and have them counted where they need to be. **This mostly entails the cards made on older templates that were discarded after modernization. (Language ones got moved) *Updated the rulebook slightly regarding artwork complaints and other things, including Discord rules. *New card backings for the default CardTable template, which is really just the anime one used on the YCM Wikia. Please remember that no one is benefiting monetarily from it, and only exists as a filler. *Addition of whatever stuff GameKing wanted. **On the subject of GameKing, make sure you inform me of your new mechanics and whatnot so they can be added properly. **Furthermore, add your arch templates (or least link to your Deck pages) for your stuff. It is your responsibility to link it yourself and not for me / any other member to do so. I think there was more stuff, but honestly, I forget at this point. Anyway, you know the drill. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2020/2/8 Non-Effect Monsters I added Arcade Spells/Traps to CardTable yesterday for GameKing. Now then, a more general application to everyone is rendering Non-Effect Monsters that are not Normal Monsters ( see stuff like the first Tenyi Links). Right now, only Normal Monsters (and related Pendulums) have it directly categorized and you can view it under here. Stuff like non-Effect Rituals (most of the early game ones), Fusion (see Theseus), Synchro, Xyz and Links need to be properly categorized. While you could just leave anything past |type2 (or 3 if you wanted to make it a Tuner or something), the templates won't render them as non-Effect Monsters. Right now, CardTableBeta renders non-Effect monsters properly, but you follow similar coding to what you'd do for Extra Deck Pendulum rendering, minus the P. You can view all of them under the "Vanilla (Card Type)" test cards credited under "Diver Deer Elite Sakura". I have to make sure everything is working fine before I port them all over to CardTable (and 2A for self). Though if you don't mind adding the category Non-Effect Monsters yourself, then there's no real need for that. Assuming this is going to be a rare occurrence, but I'd like to have the option available if you need it. Caveat In a similar vein to how ED Pendulums are rendered, if you use the special coding, the rest of the text line (such as if you want it to be a Tuner / Normal, etc) will not appear on the page. The categories will pick it up though at the bottom. That's why you have to specifically write FusionNT if you want something like Theseus for example. (I'll make a note on the card template documentation later once everything is added) Questions/Comments Please let me know if there's any questions/concerns or whatever. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2020/2/10 Non-Effect Monsters (Part 2) I've been informed that the CardTable template was causing some problems rendering the text bar correctly and a lot of the carryover YCM Wikia stuff. As of right now, I have temporarily reverted it back to the February 7th version with the Arcade Spells / Traps, though I added the non-Effect tag for Normal Monsters and any Normal Pendulum Monsters. To address how to move forward with tagging non-Effect Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link, there are a few options that can be taken (in order of complexity). *Copy/paste Beta's coding but remind self to add the customs that are not in there. It's patterned off of 2A (which has also been retrofitted) *Adding a box underneath for you to denote status. *Use |type3 or |type4 to write Non-Effect as an ability line. First one would be the most preferable, but is the most complicated since I would have to address every single instance of non-Effect status and look at what was added. Second one is much less work, but would require you (the creator) to fill in an extra box underneath that would render the appropriate category. (I'd also have to add it, but it would be a very simple text box) Third option is the simplest of all, though technically non-Effect Monsters do not have that line in their text bar. However, because of how this template works, kinda have to do it so things get rendered properly. Otherwise, the alternative is that you all remember to add in the categories yourself on the side. Trying to make the templates as minimally tedious as possible (meaning that you just add in the appropriate fields and stuff should render) Existing cards If you all have made any non-Effect Monsters that aren't Vanillas, you should probably hold off for now on modifying them (or just add Non-Effect Monsters as a category). Questions/Comments You know what to do by now. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) Category:Updates